Prince of my Soul
by The Vampire Stalker
Summary: Sequel to Lord of my Heart! There is another war that is brimming on the horizon. What will happen when WWII lands on the front doorstep of the hell beings? Will Alucard and Seras be able to stay out of it for long? AxS
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Prince of my Soul

**Pairing:** AxS (WHOOT!!!!!!)

**Summary:** Sequel to Lord of my Heart!!! After the battle with Van Hellsing, life has gone relatively back to normal for Alucard, Seras, and the rest of the hell beings who live in their home. But there is another war that is brimming on the horizon. What will happen when WWII lands on their front doorstep? Will they be able to stay out of it for long? AxS

**Note:** HEY EVERBODY!!!! It's me again! To celebrate the conclusion for Lord of my Heart, I have made a sequel! A few things to keep in mind, one is that there will be some Jewish and Gypsy discriminations. For those of you who don't know about the holocaust, the Nazi's targeted Gypsy as well as Jewish people. I am using such things in this story. Also, I will try my best to get the dates right (ex: the date that the Nazi's took over Romania, the date the Nazi's surrendered, etc.) If I get something wrong, please be a good reviewer and tell me the correct date. I will also add everybody's favorite Vampiric Nazi organization!! XD. Though, I haven't read a lot of the manga, I got a good idea to whom and what everybody is! I will also add some Hellsing Organization! If you have any questions, comments, and concerns, please submit them as a review!

**Overall Disclaimer:** I do not own _Hellsing_, _Hellsing: The Dawn_, Bram Stocker's _Dracula_, or Elie Wiesel's _Night_.

**Overall Warning:** This fic contains violence, some Fluffiness with some implied Lemon, and Jewish and Gypsy discrimination. If you have a problem, then don't read. That also means, NO FLAMES!!! If you don't like the story, plot, pairing, etc, then don't read or flame!

So, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!! XD

* * *

"The Germans were already in town, the Fascists were already in power, the verdict had already been pronounced, yet the Jews of Romania continued to smile."

Elie Wiesel's _Night_

Chapter One:

**April 1944**

A small, cloaked figure walked through the dark streets of a small village in Romania. It's hour-glass shape and petite form identifying the figure as a female in her early-twenties. Wisps of strawberry blond hair were present from under the hood of her cloak. She wore a Victorian-style dress under the cloak.

Laughter erupted, causing her to jump and stare at the group of drunk, SS-men swaggering out of a nearby pub, singing German folk-songs out-of-tune.

Red eyes peered under the cloak and glared at the men.

The figure's name was known as Lady Seras to the villagers. The wife of Lord Alucard, who lived in the strange castle in the distance, surrounded by the forbidden forest.

For years, the people of the village had lived under the shadow of Lord Alucard's fortress, whispering tales of the hell-beings that lived there.

The most popular was the story of how Seras Victoria, a young orphaned half-Gypsy, taken in by the herbalist Angela, had charmed the heart of the strange Lord. How she was changed into a hell being and became Alucard's mate. About the infamous hunter Van Hellsing and how he almost ended the existence of Lord Alucard and his band of werecats and werewolves. The battle that took place, and how Van Hellsing had died.

When the Germans invaded Romania, carrying their Nazi influences with them. They occupied every town and city, making themselves right at home.

Of course, they had asked about the eerie castle in the distance. When they had heard the stories, they all laughed and called the villagers superstitious.

Seras herself hated the cocky Germans. They were rude, selfish, and were quite a nuisance to the village that they where sheltered in.

"HEY BABY!!! What's a pretty thing like you doing out on a lonely night like.." Hiccup, "This"

Seras sighed in annoyance and turned to meet an extremely drunk SS-man. Then there was the best reason for hating them; the lot of them were more horny then Alucard was at St. Hollow's Eve.

The SS-man swaggered up to Seras, smiling, "My name is Lieutenant Franek Huntenburg, what's yours?"

Seras smirked, "Wait till you're a few hundred years older, then maybe I'll tell you." She then turned on her heel and started to walk away.

Franek grabbed her hand, "Oh come on, cutie. Let's go have some fun!"

Seras sighed in annoyance, "I'm not interested, kid."

"Who are you calling a kid? I'm probably older than you!" laughed Franek, "Anyway, we could go have a couple drinks, then-,"

He didn't get to finish, because right at that moment a medium-sized rock had connected with his head.

"HEY UGLY!!!!!! SHE SAID SHE WASN'T INTERESTED!!!!!!" cried a voice from behind Franek.

Franek and Seras looked around in surprise at the sight of a teenaged girl holding a rock in one hand. She had mischievous-brown eyes, with brown hair to match. She wore a ragged second hand dress and jacket. A large, golden Star of David patch was sown onto the jacket with the word 'Jude' on it.

Franek growled and pulled out his night stick, "What did you say? You stupid Jewish Bitch??"

Seras frowned and grabbed a hold of Franek, forcing him to look into her eyes, "Sleep…. And forget."

Franek slumped onto the ground with a dreamy look in his eyes.

The teenaged girl ran up to Seras, "Wow! That was so cool! You got to show me how to do that, Aunt Seras!"

Seras laughed, "Maybe later, Tayla." She said while musing up her hair.

Tayla grinned, "Sweet!"

Seras smiled as she looked at Tayla's brown eyes; eyes she inherited from her Great Aunt Angela.

Tayla was born in a neighboring village about a year after Angela had died. Her mother was Angela's niece. Her father, a successful Jewish tailor. Tayla had come to her Great Aunt's village to learn more about her heritage.

Seras smiled as she and Tayla continued to walk around the quiet village. Tayla was unlike so many of the teenagers of her day. For one, she thought it was the coolest thing in the world that her Great Aunt had taken in a soon-to-be vampire. She had even stared Alucard strait in the eye, then hugged him and called him, 'Uncle Buck-tooth'.

Tayla suddenly stopped, "Um, Seras? Can I talk to you?"

Seras frowned, whenever Tayla got this serious, it was usually bad news, "What's wrong?"

Tayla hesitated, before reaching into her coat and pulling out a sheet of paper. She reluctantly handed it over to the No-life Queen.

Seras took the paper into her delicate hands, and looked over it. She immediately frowned at the words;

"_By the order of the Fuehrer, all people of Jewish decent are to report to the town Ghetto. All those who do not or resist will be shot on sight." _

These orders came every once in a while. The first order was that all those of Gypsy decent had to leave. To where? No one knows. All Seras knew was that she would never forget the sight of hundreds of men, women, and children being shoved into cattle cars.

Of course, the townspeople didn't complain. They still saw Gypsies as thieves, so good riddance!

But then, orders came for the Jewish people. They were unable to travel, they had to wear the gold star, they were unable to have valuables.

And now this? Where the Germans going to take away their very soul?

Seras growled and threw the paper on the ground, stomping on it with a hiss, "I won't let this happen to you!"

Tayla shrugged, "What can you do? I mean, they rule Romania!"

"True," said Seras with a smirk, "But I know someone who rules this village…" she looked up at the castle, in thought.

Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Seras said, "I'll have you come live with me, Tayla."

"Are you sure Uncle Buck-tooth will like that?" asked Tayla uncertainly.

Seras laughed and winked deviously, "Let me tell you a little something about marriage, Tayla. The man maybe the head, but the woman is the neck. And she can turn the head any way she wants!"

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Alucard sat in the Library, glaring at the letters sent to him by the Vampiric Counsel.

Correct, he did not read them, he glared at them. He had only to read one to realize what they were complaining about this time.

The Germans were causing problems for the Vampiric nobles. They would raid their castles while they slept, kill their 'food source', and there was rumors of vampires on the German side; traitors!

Alucard sighed, rubbing his eyes from lack of sleep. They were experiencing close to the same problems here. He kept waking up to find a German solider in the maids quarters, or in the dinning hall. One time, a solider made it all the way to his bedroom and woke the sleeping vampires by opening the lid to their coffin.

Of course, they had all gone down to the dungeons, to save for dinner.

Suddenly, two petite arms wrapped themselves around Alucard, making him jump slightly. "You look so tense, love." Seras purred, rubbing his shoulders in smooth circles.

Alucard smiled and leaned back into the seat, sighing with appreciation, "um…. That's why I married you….. because of your back rubs….."

Seras laughed, "Oh, and here I thought it was because I had big breasts."

Alucard shook his head, "Of course that's not the only reason!" he then gave an evil smile, "Your ass is pretty nice too."

Seras whacked her mate over the head lightly. Alucard only laughed, grabbing her hand and kissing it, "So, what were you doing in the village all day?"

"Nothing," Seras said with an innocent smile, too innocent.

Alucard reached around and pulled Seras to the front of him. He sat her down onto his lap and started to kiss her neck while running his hands up and down her sides to her waist. "You're lying." He whispered into her ear before playfully nipping it.

Seras smiled evily, a devious plan going through her mind, "Oh, you know, that same. German Soldiers trying to get into my pants, Tayla throwing rocks at them, Tayla wondering if she could stay here for a while…."

Alucard stopped kissing her neck to stare at her for a moment, "What was that?"

"The Soldiers trying to get into my pants?"

Alucard frowned, "Which one?" he asked, getting angry.

Seras rolled her eyes and turned slightly so that she could stare into his eyes, "They have been trying for a while, but I just wipe their memories." She leaned up and kissed him on the check, "Don't worry about it." she murmured into his ear.

Alucard relaxed, going back to rubbing Seras's hips. "So, why does the brat have to come and stay here?"

"Because they are planning to put her and the other Jewish people into a Ghetto, and inside they are probably going to force them into slave labor." She nuzzled his chest, "Please, let her stay here."

Alucard frowned, looking deep in thought, before sighing, "Hell, I'm going soft! Fine, if you want a human pet, go ahead. But keep her out of trouble!"

Seras gave a happy cry before latching her lips onto Alucard's. Their lips dueled as Alucard started to ease Seras's back onto the surface of the desk. Seras groaned as Alucard's tongue broke through her lips, exploring her warm cavern as his hands ran along her stomach and breasts.

Finally, their lips parted. Alucard stared down at his mate with a smirk, "How about going somewhere a little private?"

Seras let out a chuckle, grabbing his red tie and pulling him down so that their lips were barley touching, "That sounds nice." She licked his lips, making him moan.

Alucard hugged his mate to him, transporting them through a portal to their bedroom.

* * *

(A/N: Tell me what you think!!! XD There shall be more to come!!!) 


	2. Chapter 2

HEY PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEXT CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!!

Here is the next installment of this lovely ficcy!!

REVIEWS!!!!

TangyLemon: Glad you like the story! (My Big Fat Greek Wedding rocks meh socks!!!!! XD Tayla is about Thirteen, going through puberty and lovin it!!!! Walter shall show up…. Just wait and see!! XP

EmeraldoftheFlame: YOUR BACK!!!!!! (glomps) God, we have such good times!! And don't worry about it, everyone's life turn into Hell…. Sing!!! Lol, new favorite phrase, right there! Don't worry, Tayla won't go to a Ghetto! Seras's won't let her.

Amphibious Draculina: I'll quote you on that!! AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

FakeCompassion: Um……. Sorry…. But I already have plans for cat-boy….. (tugs on leach) com'on sexy-boy…… XD. And the Captain defiantly!!! (I sometimes think of all the dirty thoughts he has while not talking…… XP!!!)

Anonymous Psychofan: he he…… The German's are coming….. tooo town!!!!!!!!!! XP

demoneyeskyoko: Yep, Alucard will tear them to pieces!!!!!!

Kiyoshi Nakamura: I'm a fast person!! Franek is fine, though. He didn't die…… he just got his memory wiped by a supernatural being!! XD

Luna of the Black Moon: Yep yep…….. everybody's favorite Nazi vampire organization!!!!!

TheOtherMariah: OH YAH!!!!!!! Hitler didn't kill himself………. ALUCARD RIPED OUT HIS HEART!!!!! XD (God, that would sound weird in the history books!)

Dilinger910: Me? Posses a 'flare'?? Wow……. I'm amazed at myself!!!! XD lol.

Well, that's it. Oh, and when the Nazi's show up….. don't even ask me to try at the accents!!!! DX

ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"Night. No one prayed, so that the night would pass quickly. The stars were only sparks of the fire which devoured us. Should that fire die out one day, there would be nothing left in the sky but dead stars, dead eyes."

Elie Wiesel, _Night_

Chapter Two:

Zukia sighed as she leaned against the north balcony. "I'm so BORED!" she cried, staring wistfully at the grand night, the full moon high in the air.

Jonathon laughed and walked over to stand next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Already pranked Alucard?"

"Yep, though, he was too happy with the kinky moment he and Seras had to care much," she said, shrugging, "Last night… they were pretty loud…."

"EW!!!!! Don't remind me!!! I was a floor above them!!! " cried Ross, who was holding his cat-ears down so not to hear the evil words.

Sami laughed and patted her little brother's head, "Aw, poor Ross, your young mind will be tormented for eternity!"

Andrew laughed along with the others, before giving a cute smile, "I think it's so romantic, Lord Alucard has found his mate to be with forever!" He gave a directed smile over at Sami, who blushed. He had to look away though, because Ross had growled and put a hand on his halibut in a threatening way.

Zukia sighed and started to bang her head against Jonathan's chest, "I'M STILL BORED!!!"

"You won't be for long!" said Lexi, who had just entered, skipping and humming. "Tayla is coming here to live with us!"

"No way!!" Zukia screamed happily. She ran over and took Lexi by the shoulders, staring into her twinkling eyes, "Are you serious??"

Lexi laughed, "It's true!"

"YES!!!!!! WHOOT!!!!!" Zukia ran over to the balcony and stood on it, screaming out happily to the world.

Zukia and the rest of the werecats particularly loved Tayla. She was fun, outgoing, and extremely energetic for a thirteen year old human going through puberty. Plus she wasn't intimidated by them in the slightest.

"So? Spill it! When, where, why, and how!!??" cried Sami, whose eyes where sparkling happily.

"Well, the German dudes are going to through all the Jewish peeps in a Ghetto. So Seras," Lexi stopped and made quote signs, "'Persuaded' Alucard to bring her here! Seras is going to get her now."

Andrew smiled obliviously, "No wonder they had such a kinky night!"

Ross screamed in horror, holding his ears, "MY EARS!!!! THEY BURN!!!!!"

Zukia smiled and grabbed Jonathon's hand, "Come on! We have got to go get her room ready and stuff!"

"You just want to make sure that she plays spin-the-bottle with us!" Jonathon said, laughing as they followed the excited werecat out the door.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Seras walked through the silent streets, sniffing the air in confusion.

She had arrived at Tayla's home to find it empty. Worried, she immediately started to track her scent, but found it blocked by something….

_Psst!!!!_ "Aunt Seras!! Over here!"

Seras whirled around to see Tayla peeking her head out of an alley way. Seras immediately ran up to her, crinkling her nose at the smell of garbage that was the cause of her blocked scent. "Tayla! What's wrong, why were you not in your apartment?"

Tayla smiled sheepishly, "I am in huge trouble." She leaned against the wall, sighing. "A new officer came into town today, by the name of Major Montana. A big, fat guy with glasses, too!" she shuddered slightly, "Anyway, he was walking around asking about the disappearances of the soldiers. Obviously, the villagers have been quiet, but he kept asking me over and over again because he heard the stories and about me being related to Angela."

"What did you say?" asked Seras with a sinking feeling in her chest. They would have to be careful now to make sure that the soldiers minds were wiped and sent back to their unit.

"Told him to shut the hell up and that I wasn't going to tell him anything!" she scratched her head slightly, "And I also called him a fat, stupid monkey…. Maybe that's what got him mad…" she murmured in after-thought.

Seras rolled her eyes, "Yah think?" She sighed, "So, you ran off and have been hiding here for a while, right?"

"Correct."

"Now tell me some good news, please!" Seras pleaded.

"I had time to pack!" Tayla pulled off the small pack from her back, showing it to Seras.

Seras sighed lightly, before freezing. The wind had picked up, bringing a dangerous odor with it.

She grabbed Tayla, having her shadows cover them both just as a tall man walked around the corner.

He was dress in a German Captain's uniform. Most of his face was hidden by the high-neck guard he wore. His eyes flinted from side to side, occasionally sniffing the air.

But Seras had already covered their scent. She could tell immediately that he was a werewolf and she couldn't help but pity him. Once Romulus's tribe caught the scent of an enemy, male werewolf they would rip him to shreds.

The Captain, having smelled nothing, continued walking until he was out of sight.

Seras opened a portal and transported both herself and Tayla to the front gates of the castle.

Tayla gasped and dramatically went to her knees, "LAND!!!"

Seras didn't laugh; she was too deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" asked Tayla who got up from the ground.

Seras forced a smile, "Nothing! Now come on! I'm sure your tired!" She lead the teenager into the castle.

Tayla frowned and was about to answer, when she was tackled by a very excited Zukia, "HEY TAYLA WATSUP??" she screamed happily.

Tayla laughed, "Not much, ready to play spin-the-bottle?"

"Am I ever!!!" She immediately dragged Tayla toward the stairs, forgetting about the No-Life Queen who had just disappeared into the shadows.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Alucard was lounging in his throne, sipping blood out of a wine glass. He smiled as Seras appeared before him, frowning when he saw her expression.

"What happened?" he asked, putting down his glass.

Seras walked up and promptly sat on his lap. Alucard didn't mind though, he and Seras had been mates for a long time. He wrapped his arms around her waist and allowed her head to rest against his chest.

After she was comfortable, she said tiredly, "The nobles are right, there are traitors with the Germans. I just saw a werewolf who was a German officer."

Alucard growled lightly, he didn't like when hell beings submitted themselves to being servants to humans just for privileges. "Well, that's nothing, Romulus and his clan won't stand for a male werewolf to be on their territory for long." He muttered, kissing the top of her head.

Seras sighed, "That's not all, apparently the German's have sent a Major Montana to investigate the disappearances of soldiers. We are going to have to be careful."

Alucard shrugged, "What can one man do?"

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

"Did you find the girl?"

To this question, the Captain had merely shook his head, walking over to sit in a nearby chair.

Major Montana sighed, "Fine, we will find her eventually." He walked over to look out the window of the home he had been given, staring at the groups of Jewish civilians that headed toward the fenced-in Ghetto.

"We cannot fail in this! We need more subjects to experiment on, and these disappearances could only be caused by an undead nest!" said a bespectacled man sitting in a blooded lab-coat.

Montana nodded, "I know, Doc, we will find them. Now," he turned to look at his comrade, "Have you heard from Lieutenant Van Winkle?"

"Jah, she is returning as we speak." The mad Doctor relaxed in his chair, "What do we do now?"

"We wait…." Montana whispered, looking back out the window, an evil gleam in his eye. He looked toward the Captain, "Tomorrow, search the Ghetto for the girl. If she is not there, start a search party. When you find her, bring her to me!"

* * *

(A/N: Hope it was good! Now, I was wondering, should I keep the quotes or not? Please R&R!!! XD) 


	3. Chapter 3

HEY PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ug…. Me tired!! It has been a long weekend with shopping and karate…… but I did manage to get this chapter done!! (bows to cheers)

REVIEWS!!!!!

DeathsDragon: Glad to know it keeps you at the edge of your seat! And I know about Hellsing: The Dawn… but I'm not making Alu-chan into Girlycard….. sorry to disappoint you. (P.S. did you see my email? You've got some things to work on, hon.)

Matoska: YAY!!!!!!! I'm glad you like it!

Luna of the Black Moon: (is imagining a scene where cat-boy is being dragged away by the werecat girls from Alu-chan's castle) he he…….. XD

TangyLemonade: hm…….. You've given me many ideas…… good job!! (hands person cookie) And yes…. Zukia and Tayla shall probably destroy the castle by the end of this fic! XD

TheOtherMariah: I'm glad you like the quotes! (P.S. have you ever read Night?)

fallen-one666: I also do random stuff when boredom appears…… like the coffin made of cheese!!!!! (PM me if you want the story…. XD)

Anonymous Psychofan: Ha Ha!!!!! Are we not cruel to the were creatures or what? XD

FakeCompassion: hee hee…….. I'm glad you like the quotes……… (ohh…… Captain uber sexy!!!!!! XP) Not as sexy as Alu-chan though….

Kiyoshi Nakamura: aw…… that reminds me of the first time I glomped Alu-chan…. He nearly tore my head off!!!! XD

Ratchetlovester: I'm glad you like it!!!!!!

ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"It was Madame Schachter. Standing in the middle of the wagon, in the pale light from the windows, she looked like a withered tree in a cornfield. She pointed her arm toward the window, screaming; 'Look! Look at it! Fire! A terrible fire! Mercy! Oh, that fire!' Some of the men pressed up against the bars. There was nothing there; only darkness."

Elie Wiesel, _Night_

Chapter Three:

Alucard walked through the castle silently, eyes shifting from left to right, making sure to examine every corner and painting.

It had only been three days since Tayla had arrived at the castle and already she, Zukia, Lexi, and Sami had poured holy water on him, put a silver tack on his throne, and put bird seed in his pockets so that Zukia's 'evil birdies of doom' almost pecked him to death.

He had to be careful, who knew what the brat and the immature werecats would do next.

Alucard turned to look out the window at the full moon, his eyes half closed. An amused smile grazed his face as a werewolf howled in the distance, its tone starting a choir of howls that signaled the nightly hunt.

"Why do they howl so much?"

Alucard spun around and glared distrusting, at Tayla, who had walked up behind him while he was gazing out at the moon.

"Relax, I'm unarmed!" Tayla laughed as she held up her hands defensively.

Alucard frowned, "Then, if not to make my life miserable, what do you want?"

Tayla chuckled, "What? I can't talk to my favorite Uncle?" she smiled innocently up at him.

"You do realize that if Seras was not so fond of you I would have ripped out your throat a long time ago?"

"You really know how to make your relatives fell appreciated, Uncle." Tayla said while rolling her eyes and walking up beside him, staring at the moon as well, "Aunt Seras is worried." She whispered after a moment.

"She is always worried." Alucard replied in indifference.

"Yah, well this time she has a right." Tayla responded with a frown, "This Major Fatso had a werewolf, so what makes you think he doesn't have more?"

Alucard chuckled, letting out an insane grin, "Listen, outside, to the howls of the werewolves." He purred, "On full moons, the werewolves act more on their instincts. They usually only mate and fight for dominance on the full moon. They also love to prowl their borders. It gives them a sense of security and it is a bit like 'family bonding' among the younger and older males of the clan."

"So…" Tayla muttered, "It's like family night….But more weird."

Alucard laughed lightly, "Romulus would disagree; for of all the moons and nights, none surpasses that of the full moon." He smiled and ran his fingers through his hair, "Even vampires and other hell beings fell drawn to it. It is the only light in this eternal darkness."

"I…… see……" Tayla said quietly, "Anyway….. what has this got to do with the enemy werewolf?"

"I thought you would have figured that out." Alucard said with a shrug, before turning his burning eyes to Tayla, "Think about it, the edge of the werewolves territory is where the village ends. Do you think that they will not catch the scent of the male werewolf?"

Tayla blinked, it was all coming together, "And since they act on their instincts on the full moon…."

"Yes!" laughed Alucard, "That traitor is as good as dead…"

Off in the distance, an angry wolf howled out to his brethren, having just caught the scent of something unpleasant.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

The Captain leaned back, his eyes closed in rapture as the full moon's rays rained down on him.

He was standing right inside the forest, the twinkling lights of the village barely visible. His logical mind screamed at him for being so foolish, but he wasn't in his right mind at all.

The Captain may have only known a world of humans, but he had the heart of a true werewolf. How he had often wondered at the feeling of running through the trees with the other werewolves. Not going anywhere specific, not ordered to do anything; just running.

It was especially worse now that they where so close to a large werewolf clan. As he sat in that cursed cabin with the Major and Doc, he would listen to them howl to each other. He longed to howl with them.

But, ever since the hunters had destroyed his clan as a pup, he had forced himself into a vow of silence. No more howling or talking of any kind.

He joined Major Montana because he was bored of just going from one place to another. He wanted excitement.

Sighing, he looked up at the moon, wondering if he should return to the village.

"_WHO ARE YOU!!??"_

The Captain jumped and snapped his eyes to the front of him in alarm. Four werewolves in their large true forms stood in front of him, growling angrily. They were probably sent from their clan to investigate.

A brownish one took a step forward, _"You are not welcomed here!"_ he growled, _"Who are you? What clan are you from?!" _

The Captain said nothing, but started to back away. If he stayed, he would be killed.

The leader, a reddish-brown haired one jumped at the Captain, latching his teeth deep into his arm.

The Captain repressed the erge to yelp, reaching into his belt and pulling out a silver dagger. He plunged it deep into the enemy wolf's chest.

The wolf roared in pain, dropping the Captain and backing away; blinded by the intense pain.

The Captain didn't hesitate; he immediately turned and ran as fast as he could to the village, holding his bleeding arm. He heard the group of wolves howl to their clan for backup.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

A pounding on the door of the cabin stopped Rip Van Winkle from giving her full report to Doc and the Major.

"I'll get it!!!" cried Schrödinger, happily disappearing from his postion on the table to the door. He opened it and smiled, "Hello Capi-san!!!"

The Captain pushed the werecat out of the way, limping in and slamming the door behind him. He sat down at the nearest seat, holding his wounded arm.

Van Winkle stared at the Captain, "What the hell happened to you?"

Her answer was the angry howls from outside as something flashed by the window.

"I'm guessing the locals do not like you." Said the Major with an amused grin as Doc walked over to look at the Captain's wounded shoulder.

The sounds of growls surrounded the cabin; the door and walls shuddered as they where clawed.

Rip Van cursed as she grabbed her gun, training it on the door.

"Save your bullets, Fraulein," said the Major, sitting back in his chair, "They are just sending us a warning."

Just after he said this, a single howl broke out; it was powerful and demanded authority. There was sounds of running as they answered. Then, there was silence.

"Well, that was fun!" said Schrödinger happily, "What happens now?"

"We now know where the werewolf's are…. So now we prepare." The Major said, leaning over the table with a grin on his face.

* * *

(A/N: YAY!!!!!!!! R&R people!!!!! XD) 


	4. Chapter 4

HEY (cough) PEOPLE!!!!!!!

I have an extremely horrid head cold…….. (Starts a coughing attack). But, yah, I did manage to get this chappie up!

RE-(cough, cough)-VEIWS!!!!!!!!!

fallen-one666: Yup, yup……. Seras can make it all better…… with kisses and hugs…..XD

demoneyeskyoko: hee hee….. u can say that again!!!!!!

FakeCompassion: Yep, the crazy fatty is going to die…. XD yes….. poor Captain…. But we can make it better with kisses and hugs!!!!! XP

Kiyoshi Nakamura: (joins in evil laughter)

TangyLemonade: …….. wow……. Long review….. XD And yes, Integra's father is named Author Hellsing. I already have an idea of what to do with Walter……. Trust me, you'll love it!!!!!!! XD

ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!! Hey, I stopped coughing!!! (cough, cough) DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"Yechiel, brother of the rabbi of Sighet. He was sobbing bitterly. I thought he was weeping with joy at still being alive. 'Don't cry, Yechiel," I said. 'Don't waste your tears…' He laughed without humor, 'Not cry? We're on the threshold of death… soon we will cross over… How could I not cry?'"

Elie Wiesel, _Night_

Chapter Four:

Alucard sighed, relaxed as he lazily ran his hands through Seras's hair.

They were cuddling on the couch in their room. Tayla and the werecats were upstairs doing 'god-knows-what'.

Seras nuzzled into Alucard's chest, breathing in his scent with a purr.

Then, there was that sound that Alucard hated at times like this.

The sound of someone knocking on the door.

Alucard growled and picked up a pillow. He threw said pillow with all of his strength, making the door shiver, "WE ARE BUSY!!!!!!" he roared angrily, causing Seras to jump.

"It is an emergence, milord." Igor said from behind the door, not seeming the least bit phased.

"Come back when it is a catastrophe." Replied the annoyed Alucard, hugging his mate closer and brushing his lips across her hair.

Igor chuckled slightly, "Romulus will not like to be kept waiting, milord."

Alucard growled, "Fine." He muttered, looking back down at an amused Seras, "Don't go anywhere."

Seras laughed, "I wouldn't dream of it." She reached up and stroked his check, before moving to allow him to get up.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Walking into his throne room, he was met with the sight of Romulus, shadowed by two other werewolves. They were all in human form, of course.

Alucard glided up and sat down in his throne, eyeing the three guests with some amusement, "Romulus, it has been a while."

Romulus frowned, "I did not come here to catch up, one of my wolves where attacked last night; by an outside wolf."

"You did not kill him?" asked Alucard with a confused look.

"No, we left him a warning," Romulus sighed, crossing his arms, "But if he does not heed it, we will have to proclaim war with him and his masters. We will need your help, as well as your permission."

Alucard leaned back in his seat, smirking slightly, "Give me a good reason, and I'll consider it."

"Alright, one; the will probably attack us sooner or later. Two," he reached inside his pocket and drew out a poster, "This says that half of your food supplely, the Jewish people, are being sent to work camps across Europe. Our allies in the north have seen these camps, they are brutal and are designed to be factories of death."

Alucard frowned at this, Tayla was not going to be happy; neither was Seras. "Go on."

"And then, there is the most ideal reason of all." Said Romulus with a humorless smile,

"A certain person from the village has been telling the German SS-men that a gypsy, by the name of Seras, still walks through the village. Once they get their hands on her, they will send her to one of these camps."

Alucard growled low, shadows flickered angrily around the room, "She is not governed by human laws, she is a vampire."

"True, but as soon as she kills all the people who are trying to capture her, their army up north will be suspicious to why a single half-gypsy defeated hundreds of SS-men."

Alucard snarled, glaring at Romulus, "She'll just have to stay in the castle for now on. So will Tayla."

Romulus sighed, "I'm not trying to force you, I need your help. As you needed mine during the battle with Van Hellsing."

At this, Alucard was silent. He drummed his fingers against the arm of the throne before finally saying smoothly, "Very well…. I agree…. These damn humans need to know their place."

Romulus nodded in agreement with a large smile on his face. He bowed, "I believe we have overstayed our welcome; thank you, No-life King." He turned and walked away, with his bodyguards.

"Ohh…… that was interesting!" cried Zukia, who had been hiding behind Alucard's throne the whole time.

Alucard smiled, "So, what do you think?"

"I think you need to clean back here!" Zukia said with a laugh, "There are so many dust bunnies."

The vampire royal rolled his eyes, "Not that, stupid werekitten."

Zukia smiled, "I think what you are doing is awesome, Sir Al!" She leaned over and messed up his hair.

Suddenly, there was a crash and a surprised yelp from the entry-way.

"AND I THINK THAT I AM WINNING, DOG-BOY!!!!!" she cried, laughing.

Alucard smirked and disappeared in a whirl of shadows.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Seras was still laying on the couch when Alucard appeared, her eyes were closed; her hair a halo around her face.

Alucard smiled and walked over, kissing her lightly on the lips.

Suddenly, he felt himself pulled down by his tie and flipped over. Before he knew it, Seras was straddling him, staring down at him with an evil smirk.

"Did I make you wait too long?" Alucard teased, leaning up and licking her cheek.

"Yes," muttered Seras, who immediately bent down to kiss Alucard's lips hungrily, allowing him to reach up and undo her dress.

* * *

(A/N: Yah……….(cough, sneeze) R&R PEEPS!!!!) 


End file.
